


Front Line

by CaptainStormChaser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers don’t know Rex is getting jedi dick, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Schmoop, Secret Relationship, battle aftermath, but they don’t not know, less drama than summary implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStormChaser/pseuds/CaptainStormChaser
Summary: “It’s against regulation.” Dogma countered, eyes glancing to Rex meaningfully at the end of the table. “Violates the chain of command.”Rex, as well as the rest of the squad, had to fight not to freeze, skin prickling uncomfortably. Fortunately, Fives picked up the answer.“Until it interferes with duties, no one gets a say in what another vod does in his off hours.” That seemed to be the final word on the matter.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 269





	Front Line

No one looked forward to the political briefings. Droning reports about supplies gifted from this planet or that one were no one’s favorite pastime, particularly when those supplies would have been much more welcome while they had been on the ground securing the politicians’ gratitude.

General Skywalker was struggling; Rex could see it. The hands laid in the small of his back were clenched tight, ready to snap back at the planet’s treasury head as xe all but rebuked them over the structural damage sustained, as though they hadn’t spent a week combatting Separatist control.

Rex managed to catch General Kenobi’s eye, purposefully glancing to Skywalker, and the older Jedi cleared his throat to cut off the politician when xe paused for a breath.

“Our further thanks, High Procurator, for the generous grant of supplies.” Kenobi pushed through, seemingly ignorant of the Procurator’s half formed next words. “They are much welcome with so many of our troops injured in the city’s defense. But your time is valuable, and we don’t mean to take up so much of it.”

That seem to placate xem, feeding xyr sense of importance as well as reminding xem of the casualties sustained, and farewells were finally exchanged.

The room breathes a sigh of relief.

Tano bent herself backwards, spine giving several sharp pops. “Two. Hours.” She griped, slouching forward. “We defended the city nonstop for a week and then we have to listen to a lecture on architecture?”

“Be grateful we finally have a rest.” Her master chided, already halfway to the door. Skywalker was looking worse for wear; all of them were. Droids didn’t need sleep or food, and the choke points in the city walls had been constantly bombarded.

“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that, Anakin. It’s all but asking for an attack.” Kenobi remarked fondly, then turned his gaze to Rex. “I’ve been called back to the _Negotiator_ , but I’d like to speak with you before I leave tomorrow, Captain.”

Rex nodded. “Of course, sir.”

“When you have a moment.” Kenobi clarified. Arms crossed in the small of his back, he began to lead Rex after Skywalker and Tano from the com room. “See to your men first. I’ll likely be in my quarters most of the evening.”

Then Kenobi turned. They’d reached the intersection of two hallways far too soon. Kenobi took a lift to another level, and Rex continued to his own destination.

Preparing for a battle and winding down from one were different animals entirely. The mess was all brothers at present, still tense from the fresh loses they’d taken, but still joking with each other in a strand of weary nihilism.

“No Kix tonight?” Rex asked as he slid into a seat with his serving.

“Still with the medi-droid.” Fives explained.

“Didn’t see him take any hits.” Rex noted with concern.

“Yeah,” Echo cut in with what he surely thought was a sly grin. “But Jesse did.”

Dogma spoke then, his expression tight. “I’m sure you’re not implying that an ARC trooper and a combat medic-”

“So what if they are?” Tup interrupted. “It’s none of our business.”

“It’s against regulation.” Dogma countered, eyes glancing to Rex meaningfully at the end of the table. “Violates the chain of command.”

Rex, as well as the rest of the squad, had to fight not to freeze, skin prickling uncomfortably. Fortunately, Fives picked up the answer.

“Until it interferes with duties, no one gets a say in what another vod does in his off hours.” That seemed to be the final word on the matter.

Fortunately Commander Tano arrived not long afterwards, bringing a wave of light humor with her.

Rex didn’t stay to chat after he finished eating.

He indeed found Jesse in the med bay, giving the tale of his injury in greatly exaggerated detail to a droid splinting his leg.

Kix was a few beds down, patching up a brother’s chest with bacta, but he still smiled when Jesse found a particularly grandiose part of his story.

“Casualties?” Rex asked Kix.

“A few injuries, but nothing fatal. We were lucky to take the artillery down when we did.” The medic patted his patient’s shoulder in dismissal, and the clone gave his thanks and started dressing once more. “Fatigue and dehydration are the biggest concerns right now.”

“And boredom!” Jesse called over. “Confined to quarters for two days, light duty for a week!”

Kix rolled his eyes, but there was fondness there. “I’ll make sure he follows through, sir.”

Knowing Jesse... “See that you do.”

* * *

Between food and finishing his report and finally getting access to an honest to stars ‘fresher, it was later than Rex would have liked that he went to meet with General Kenobi, knocking on the door to his quarters.

The door opened for him, and he stepped inside.

General Kenobi had his legs folded beneath himself on the floor, deep in meditation. Such a sight was familiar to Rex, and he endeavored to be quiet as he set his bucket on a table and started to systemically remove his armor.

It was hands on his back once he was down to legs that alerted him that Kenobi was finished, testing the tension of muscles through his blacks, kneading small circles.

“Were you waiting long?”

Rex shook his head, letting his arms go limp at his sides. “Just got here. Pleasant dreams, sir?”

“Collecting my thoughts.” Heh. They could all use a bit of that these days. Rex didn’t voice this however, just standing still as practiced hands worked the tightness from his shoulders, then his neck.

Bit by bit, Rex uncoiled, rigid spine softening. He took a deep breath, dropping his shoulders on the exhale.

“That’s what I’m after,” Obi-Wan murmured approvingly, dropping his hands to the middle of Rex’s back and working there.

After he started damn near floating, the Jedi just ran his hands a few times over the broad expanse of the trooper’s back, then patted it gently.

“This would be easier without the rest of your armor.” The general said softly, and Rex immediately missed the heat of his touch, but obeyed the request.

Obi-Wan moved around his quarters while Rex finished undressing, noting that the Jedi continued moving back to the bed, and followed suit.

At the foot of the bed, Rex stripped off his blacks, standing completely nude, waiting.

“On your front, please.” Obi-Wan said offhandedly, gathering up his materials.

Rex obeyed, laying flat on his stomach with his head turned to the side in the pillow. He took a deep whiff.

It smelled of Obi-Wan; a little faded for his absence, but these guest quarters had become inarguably _his_.

The bed dipped under Obi-Wan’s weight, his outer robe shed as he made his way up to straddle Rex’s legs with his knees, sitting down on the backs of his thighs.

The Jedi’s hands spread over Rex’s rib cage, now skin to skin. “Arms up, deep breath.”

Rex put his arms overhead and filled his lungs, emptying them quickly as Obi-Wan shoved him sharply down into the mattress and produced a series of cracks. He shifted a little higher and repeated the process, this time with diminished returns.

Rex smelled herbal oil, and then felt it dribbling over his back. It was chilly, but the general’s hands were quick to begin working it into Rex’s skin, and he hummed his pleasure.

After a week of on and off fire fights and the chill of the city’s autumn, he was as unyielding as stone, but felt himself thawing.

The skillful hands worked the entire length of his back over again, then neck and shoulders, all the way down his triceps. From there they jumped lower, Obi-Wan shifting back and beginning to massage his thighs, then his calves.

Rex was nearly asleep by the time Kenobi finished, but was stirred by the soft brush of fingers on his cheek.

“We can rest if you like.” The Jedi whispered.

Rex hummed, feeling the warm palm in the small of his back and remembering all of what Obi-Wan had collected at the bedside. “‘M more interested to see what you have planned.”

There was a soft noise then, half chuckle and half admonition. “As you like.”

The sound of a bottle being unstoppered, and the feel of cool oil on his skin again. It didn’t smell of herbs this time.

From the swell of his backside, it dripped down, tickling unpleasantly as it went too low, but Rex could endure. Especially when Obi-Wan’s fingertips swiped up wayward dribbles, spreading his cheeks and circling him with the pad of his finger.

Rex sighed when his rim was breached, wanting to push his knees beneath himself and shove back into the touch but unable to with Obi-Wan half sitting on him.

The chaste kiss to his shoulder blade felt abnormally warm, as did the next one beside it while the Jedi slowly and carefully worked a finger into his ass.

Rex’s mind stuttered when Obi-Wan curled it deep within him, soothing his sudden movement by roving his other hand up Rex’s side, then adding his second finger.

For all the good Obi-Wan’s massage had done him, Rex was tense and on edge again, toes and fingers digging into the bedsheets while he struggled to keep his breathing steady. In through the nose, hold, out through the mouth. A failed tactic when Obi-Wan seemed to take some silent delight in jabbing against his prostate at unpredictable moments.

For all the torment it was, Rex still groaned his discontent when Obi-Wan removed his fingers.

“It’s alright, darling.” Obi-Wan was murmuring. “Let me take care of you.”

The blunt head of the Jedi’s cock was accompanied by light stroking at the backs of his thighs, the subtle sensuality making him sigh as his hips were repositioned and Obi-Wan came slowly to push into him.

The weight of the general over him was pleasant, like a balm Rex hadn’t realized he’d needed.

Obi-Wan always started slow; savoring their time together, he liked to call it. He had to plant his hands on either side of Rex’s torso to keep himself upright, the first of many powerful thrusts resonating through Rex’s core.

He could imagine the picture they made; the general, freckled chest flushed, back curving with each stroke of his hips, and Rex beneath him, pushing back into it.

Obi-Wan was well experienced with driving Rex up the walls, laying his chest on Rex’s back again and twisting their fingers together; each thrust grinding Rex into the bed beneath him, glancing off his prostate, but his hands trapped up near the headboard.

Surely the Seppies didn’t treat their officers this badly, a shallow whine leaving Rex’s lips while the Jedi gained speed, immune to the pleas for more that fell off Rex’s tongue.

Obi-Wan’s whole body seized up, his forehead pressing between Rex’s shoulder blades as his hips bucked forward and he came undone. Rex mourned a moment not being able to watch Obi-Wan’s face in this position, to see the pleasure contort his expression and his skin flush scarlet.

The general shifted backwards, removing his softening cock from Rex and shifting higher to lay beside him.

Obi-Wan lay nearly flush against him now, peppering Rex’s jaw with indulgent kisses. “What do you need?”

Rex’s mind flashed to the image of Obi-Wan speaking politely, giving orders, shouting banter in the midst of battle. The charming, smooth voice, the gentle demeanor. The memory of making it rough.

“Your mouth.” Rex said, and the Jedi was turning him over, then taking him down to the root.

Rex shoved a knuckle between his teeth, fighting to keep his hips from bucking as Obi-Wan sucked him enthusiastically, tongue increasing pressure on the underside, then dragging back up and giving just as much attention to the sensitive tip.

Rex slid his fingers to the once fastidious, now mussed hair, feeling the strands resist as he tightened his grip and the full body shudder it gave him when Obi-Wan moaned around him. The Jedi swallowed him back down, bobbing his head at a determined pace, spurred on by the noises Rex allowed to slip from his mouth and the aborted jerks of his hips.

Rex sucked in a deep breath intending to give warning, but it was too late, Obi-Wan gentling but not stopping until Rex nearly shivered from overstimulation.

The general gave a heavy breath of his own, laying his forehead for a few moments on the plane of Rex’s hip.

Obi-Wan was soon against Rex’s side, and the clone turned to receive his mouth.

They met with something akin to desperation, hungry for each other in a way that sex could only increase.

Rex could taste himself on Obi-Wan’s lips, humming his pleasure.

They kissed long and languidly before stopping to catch their breath, and they gazed at each other.

“How long?” Rex asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged wearily. “A month at most, but I don’t know if I’ll be back afterwards.” His scratchy voice lived up to Rex’s expectations, and sent an unexpected flush of heat through his weary body.

Rex gave a half hearted smile, stretching his arms out. “Maybe we’ll get assigned with the 212th. Be good to see Cody again.”

“Let him see that Anakin hasn’t gotten you killed.”

“Not yet.” Rex genuinely grinned now, rolling halfway towards Obi-Wan, his expression sobering. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan took Rex’s jaw in his hand, kissing him deeply and desperately. “I love you too.”

* * *

The bed was empty when Rex awoke, though it was still a few cycles before wake up call, and he had sufficient time to make use of the general’s private ‘fresher.

He dressed himself, noticing the room had been cleaned immaculately around him, leaving only the unmade bed evidence of occupancy.

Hopefully he could avoid the watch. Having his squad keep a pretty good idea what he got up to in his off hours was one thing; he didn’t need the whole legion speculating.

By some minuscule mercy, he passed only Echo in the hall, giving him a brief “sir,” with a grin in his voice even with his bucket on.

Rex scowled as he reached the barracks, removing his gear and slipping into his bunk without notice. He sighed. A month.

**Author's Note:**

> #letclonesfuck2020
> 
> I really just need these two to be happy before the shit hits the ceiling and if I can’t find enough material I guess I’ll have to write it myself.


End file.
